


love

by Waywarder



Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder
Summary: Sort of the resolution to "holiday card:" In which Aziraphale continues to open up.Part of Drawlight's 31 Days of Ineffables holiday series!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Simply Having an Ineffable Christmastime [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558789
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	love

_This is for you._

It takes a while for Crowley to make it through all the cards and letters in that bottommost drawer. Aziraphale cannot bear to watch. Busies himself with tidying things that don’t need tidying, with topping off already filled wine glasses, (okay, with nervously eating Christmas biscuits, too).

_(Okay, they all are.)_

He isn’t sure why it’s so hard to bear witness to Crowley being hit in the face with these years and years of his feelings. His cards (ha) are already on the table. They kiss, they hold hands, they share their space, _they are married. Why is this so hard?_

Because there is something especially revealing, Aziraphale thinks, about the written word. The ink, sometimes faded, sometimes terribly fresh, is his blood. His guts spilled open over nice card stock and scraps of napkins and pages ripped from journals and whatever else was available to him at the time. 

Times.

What if it is too much? What if he is too much? A kiss _is_ just a kiss, a sigh _is_ just a sigh, but words can be the whole truth, if you’re not careful. 

(Aziraphale is so tired of being careful.)

“Angel,” finally comes the call, a little hoarsely, from the other room.

Aziraphale sets the gingerbread back on the plate, and returns to Crowley. He sucks in his breath at the sight before him. He hadn’t kept count of the notes, of the letters. To see them laid out before his husband, to see them covering each and every inch of the room. To see the tears shining on Crowley’s face, dripping off of his nose.

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale breathes.

He crosses to Crowley, and sinks to his kness. He takes the demon’s head in his hands, and pulls him against his chest. They are both shaking, overwhelmed by love. It is, quite literally, filling the room to bursting, this love of theirs. 

“I’m so sorry, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers against Crowley’s hair. “I think perhaps that this might have been a bit much…”

“If you don’t write me a letter every bloody day for the rest of our lives together…” Crowley manages to choke out. He doesn’t have a landing to stick for the threat, just hugs Aziraphale more fiercely.

“What if I run out of beautiful things to say?”

“Just ‘I love you,’ then. That’s beautiful enough. You’re beautiful enough.” 

“Crowley?”

“Aziraphale.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_This is for us. This is for all of us. Because you are so beautiful, and so are your feelings. So is your love. The capacity for it, the depth of it, the messiness of it, the loveliness of it, too._

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, if you like! Thank you very much for reading! I'm sorry that it's a bit short!


End file.
